Naufrage
by Thanatos Law
Summary: Il était un naufragé. Il voulait juste faire un tour seul, et une tempête s'était levé. Il était seul, sur une île déserte. Il n'y avait presque rien. Il allait devenir fou. Et si, dans tout ça, il avait un peu de chance? (je ne l'ai pas marqué auparavant mais présence d'OC, de personnages OOC version hardcore, d'un langage de pirates du fond de la taverne, et de sexe...)
1. Chapter 1

_Voici ma première fiction sur ce Fandom, la première aussi que j'écris depuis les lustres (j'ai arrêté vers mes 20ans, j'en ai 25 ça craint) donc voilà sans mentir j'ai sûrement plus trop le coup de main. Je vais pas faire un truc super long. Mais j'ai regardé un épisode de Alone et je me suis demandé qui pourrais je bien perdre sur une île ? Bref le reste c'est des divagations débiles. Le rating M se justifie par un langage de pirate, d'abord, puis par des scènes de sexe parce que je vais me lâcher un peu je crois. Bon bah bonne lecture hein )_

Cela faisait trois jours. Trois jours qu'il errait sur cette putain d'île déserte. Faire naufrage sur un putain de bout de caillou et bouffer des saloperies de noix de coco en continu. Il hésitait à se coller une balle quand il en voyait une. Il retourna sur la plage, scruta le large et soupira. Il n'avait pas voulu trop s'éloigner mais il allait devoir s'y mettre pour trouver de la bouffe.

Il traînait des pieds. Puis il vit un bout de barque détruite. Sûrement un malheureux prit dans la même tempête que lui. Alors il se décida à chercher une trace de vie, humaine ou animale peu importe, et marcha, marcha, jusqu'à avoir les pieds en sang et chercher une coco désespérément.

Enfin il la vit, prise dans des lianes. Elle avait vraiment l'air morte. Alors il se dit qu'il lui ferait les poches avant de l'enterrer. En s'approchant il vit qu'elle respirait encore. Il fallait la décrocher, coûte que coûte. Il se tenait à 15 centimètres et elle n'avait pas bougé. Il lui toucha une cuisse, doucement. Et elle sursauta. Hurla. Lui donna un coup de pied. Bon OK, elle avait l'air plus sympa à moitié crevée et inconsciente mais il était un homme d'honneur, il n'allait pas la laisser sécher la quand même.

Il attendit qu'elle se calme. Puis il revint. Elle était toujours aussi coincée dans ses branches et ses lianes, lui donnant une envie quasi irrépressible de rire. Elle le fusillait du regard. Elle était belle, et très très dénudée, avec son petit short, son haut déchiré couvrant à peine une poitrine pleine, et ses longs cheveux bleus totalement en désordre. Elle le regardait tout aussi fixement, puis finit par lâcher

« _ Non pas que ça me déplaise d'être accroché comme un jambon en séchage, mais je ne refuserais pas un coup de main pour rejoindre le sol.

_ Est-ce que vous aller être aussi chiante une fois en bas, ou ça ira mieux ? Vais-je le regretter ?

_ Je suis infernale, suspendue ou non… mais je pourrais essayer de me montrer plus agréable si vous m'aidez.

_ Honnêtement, j'ai pas envie de vous entendre hurler, et je sais que ça arrivera quoi qu'il arrive alors…. Posez vos jambes sur mes épaules que je vous hisse et que vous vous dégagier des lianes.

_ Ou alors vous utilisez vos mains histoire que cela soit moins gênant ? »

Shanks ouvrit alors sa cape, dévoilant le haut de son corps. Elle le fixa de longues secondes, les joues rouges, ne pipa mot quand il approcha et mis ses jambes sur ses épaules. Après de longues minutes où Shanks hésitait entre rire et pleurer, le nez collé à la fleur de la jeune fille, elle secoua le haut de son corps avec force et tomba en arrière entraînant son sauveur involontairement.

Elle mis plusieurs secondes à se relever et quand se fut fait, elle leva les bras au ciel et hurla, puis tendit ses même mains à Shanks pour le relever à son tour. Il refusa et se redressa seul, jaugeant enfin sa collègue de naufrage correctement. Une érection des plus imprévue fit son apparition et il décida qu'il était grand temps de marcher et trouver de la coco. Il réalisa plus tard seulement qu'il ne lui demanderait pas son prénom de tout leur séjour sur l'île ne la voyant presque jamais.

Il trouvait tout les matins un poissons frais la ou il dormait, son feu rallumé et une coco manquante. Il ne la voyait pas, ne l'entendait pas, et devait en toute logique la laisser tranquille.

Et puis un matin pas de poisson. Une jolie odeur de viande par contre. Et des cheveux bleus assis devant le feu.

« _ Oi viens manger. Il m'a fallut beaucoup de chance et de pratique pour l'avoir ce piaf…

_ Merci… tu as du feu sur ton camp ? Tu as trouvé le petit ruisseau ? Je ne t'ai pas revu depuis la première fois et…

_ Oui oui, t'en fais pas pour moi va, tout va bien. Je me fais un peu chier du coup, je pêche et je chasse toute la journée. J'ai de l'eau et tu as du feu et tout les matins, je t'en pique un peu et je rallume le mien et je mange chaud.

, _ Mais t'es vachement douée en survie, en tout cas. Sans toi je boufferais encore de la coco et seulement de la coco…

_ T'es un marin, tu sais pêcher quand même non ?

_ Je suis beaucoup moins bon que toi visiblement. »

Elle baissa la tête et mangea silencieusement. Il lui demanda son prénom mais elle ne répondit pas et elle partie avec les restes de son bout de volatile. Pour Shanks, retour à la case départ. Tout les matins il avait du poissons, parfois sur un très bon jour il avait du pigeon géant. Et il cochait sur un arbre les jours qui passait. Bientôt un mois. Il allait devenir fou.

Un matin ni poissons ni viande et un feu beaucoup trop grand. Il vit au loin un bateau. Il marcha sur la plage. Puis son équipage accosta et il put partir à la recherche de sa collègue de naufrage. Elle resta introuvable. Shanks voulu prier, puis la supplia, elle l'avait aidé à survivre pendant un mois. Il ne la laisserai pas ici. Il ne la trouva pas, elle ne répondit jamais. Il reprit la mer, le cœur lourd.

 _Voilà la fin de cette partie. J'écris sur mon téléphone. Ça va très mal pour écrire, encore plus pour relire, je n'ai donc pas relu et j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de faute. J'ai essayé._

 _Je me rends compte que le langage doit être super bizarre. Un peu trop soutenu par rapport au début, un peu trop familier lors du second dialogue, pour cheveux bleus tout du moins mais ça a une explication. Vous verrez tout ça dans la suite. See you next week (Cœur sur vous)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà on reprend tranquillement. Bonne lecture._

Il l'avait laissé sur cette île. Il devenait fou. Il ne pensait qu'à ça. Ne pensait qu'à elle. Il revoyait son tee shirt troué et déchiré, qui laissait apercevoir un joli téton rosé. Il revoyait ses cheveux d'un bleu si pâle, emmêlés. Il revoyait son nez fin. Mais il ne se rappelait pas la couleur de ses yeux. Et il devenait fou. A chaque fois qu'il sortait de sa cabine il avait envie de hurler qu'il fallait y retourner. Alors il ne sortait plus. Il ne laissait plus personne entrer non plus. Et l'équipage du roux commençait à penser sérieusement qu'il fallait lui trouver un médecin.

Ils croisèrent un sous marin. Avec à son bord un équipage jeune et dynamique. Et surtout l'un des pirates qui intriguait vraiment Shanks. Le chirurgien de la mort écouta l'équipage de pirates totalement perdu.

Il finit par monter à bord du vaisseau de l'empereur et alla cogner avec force à la porte de la cabine. Aucun bruit. Il recommença. Fini même par menacer pour voir la porte s'ouvrir. Depuis combien de jours l'équipage n'avait pas vu le capitaine déjà ? Il soupira. Utilisa son pouvoir pour entrer. Et trouva Shanks le roux assis dans un coin, dans le noir, a basculé d'avant en arrière en marmonnant. Law s'approcha lentement et écouta ses divagations sur la couleur de ses yeux. Puis il abandonna et décida de le forcer à s'allonger et l'examina. A part un manque flagrant de nourriture et d'eau, il avait l'air plutôt en bonne santé. Par contre il avait perdu un boulon dans le naufrage. Il ne parlait pas, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Law essayait d'attirer son attention en vain. Enfin il entendit une phrase à peine cohérente. Il fallait aller la chercher. Répété en boucle.

Law sortit de la cabine du capitaine, agacé. Pourquoi aucun de ses branquilgnoles n'avait pris la peine de s'arrêter avant. Vu l'état du roux il aurait fallu s'en inquiété avant. Mais non. Évidemment non, il avait fallu qu'ils attendent et que l'autre crétin soit en état de choc. Il rejoignit le reste de l'équipage et posa des questions. Tous affirmèrent qu'il était seul sur l'île. Qu'il avait bien manger. Qu'il avait plutôt sain d'esprit. Pourtant, il avait cherché une femme. Il ne voulait pas partir sans elle. La première soirée il avait mangé et bu avec l'équipage. Avait raconté son périple. Avait raconté comment tout les matins il avait trouvé un poisson près du feu. Comment il avait partagé un repas avec celle sans nom. Il était toujours dans un état de léthargie. Les premiers jours il avait été en colère. Et il en avait marre de manger des noix de coco. Et il l'avait trouvé. Et… et… il n'avait rien dit de plus. Il avait bu. Mangé. Et rit. Le lendemain il était sorti de sa cabine le regard fou. Il avait mangé silencieusement et était reparti. Il avait recommencé ce cirque deux jours de suite. Puis il avait arrêté de sortir.

Pendant une putain de semaine ! Law voulait les étriper. Mais Shanks sorti de sa cabine d'un coup. Il couru sur le pont. Et se jeta dans l'eau. Bon OK il avait fondu un boulon pour de bon. Law le regarda faire, ahuri. Deux membres de l'équipage du roux le suivirent. Le ramenèrent à bord. Et Shanks parut reprendre contact avec la réalité pour la première fois.

« _ Vous ne l'entendez pas chanter ? C'est sa voix. Je la reconnais. Vous ne l'entendez vraiment pas ? Demanda-t-il perdu.

_ Non captain, on n'entend rien. Et le captain Law est la pour vous aider. Il faut que vous mangiez et que vous dormiez, d'accord ?

_ Non non non, si elle est partie de l'île et qu'elle est la, quelque part… il faut que je la trouve. Je me souviens même pas de la couleur de ses yeux. »

Sous leurs yeux, le roux sembla disparaître pour ne laisser place qu'à une coquille vide, l'esprit tourmentée. Law eut un doute. Il avait entendu comme tout le monde la légende du rescapée qui croisait la déesse de la mer (ou de la mort c'était selon). Elle venait aider ou stopper les souffrances d'un naufragé. Elle était censé faire tout pour que la fin d'un naufragé soit douce. Et s'il survivait, elle le laissait reprendre la mer en toute tranquillité. Ceux qui racontait ses histoires étaient généralement soûls, ivre mort même. Et personne ne les croyait.

Law reparti sur son navire et laissa son numéro d'escargophone à l'équipage du roux. Il voulait voir cette fameuse île. Il n'avait jamais été aussi curieux de toute sa vie. Il en tremblait d'impatience. Bepo lui rappelait constamment que c'était une très mauvaise idée mais… c'était la une chance inespérée de voir la déesse des océans. Celle qui pouvait selon la rumeur, lui rendre sa capacité à nager tout en gardant son pouvoir. Qui passerait à côté d'une telle opportunité ? Peut être bien cet idiot de mugiwara, au final.

Il chercha l'île deux semaines en vain et abandonna après une troisième nuit de tempête. Qui resterait sur l'océan capricieux, avec des vivres s'amenuisant, sans aucune piste ? La réponse lui parut si évidente qu'il éclata de rire et fit sursauter tout les marins autour de lui.

Elle était heureuse et dansait. Dansait comme si la vie même du monde en dépendait. Et elle chantait. Pour que les marins perdus retrouvent leur route, que les animaux des fonds marins se sentent aimés et en sécurité. Elle se sentait toujours en harmonie avec le monde, alors qu'elle dansait sur l'eau, avec la grâce et la délicatesse d'une ballerine. Une fois son chant terminé, et parce qu'il fallait bien qu'elle trouve une terre, elle reprit sa route, marchant et chantonnant sur l'eau.s

Il avait passé 88 jours sur l'île. Il l'avait vu le troisième jour. Il se rappela comment il l'avait trouvé. Il se rappela comment il l'avait sortie de là. Et il se souvint de l'odeur musquée de ses parties intimes. Pas tout à fait conscient, il se mit à se caresser. Il se masturba en pensant à se petit téton rose, cette odeur, la douceur de ses jambes, leur musculature, et il jouit. Dieu qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir cédé à cette pulsion de l'allonger et de la lécher. De la prendre et de la posséder de la façon la plus primaire. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur deux perles argentées qui le fixait curieusement. Il voulu hurler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge et il ne bougea pas. Que faisait elle ici ? Il avait conscience d'être sur son bateau. Entendait ses hommes vaquer à leur occupation. Et pourtant elle était la. Elle le fixait, et ne bougeait pas.

« _ Non mais quel gros porc ! Hurla-t-elle soudain. Tu te tripotes en pensant à moi ?! J'aurais tout vu. Sérieusement. Et regarde ta tronche de cadavre ! J'ai tué des animaux pour toi. Parce que tu me paraissais être quelqu'un de bien ! Mais en fait j'aurais du te laisser te noyer sur ta putain de barque. Ou crever de faim. »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et deux membres de l'équipage entrèrent, prêt à défendre leur capitaine. Avec le pantalon aux genoux, du sperme sur les doigts et sur le ventre, fixant une beauté qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu auparavant. Tout se passa en un battement de cil. Puis un claquement retentit et elle disparue. Et ils restèrent comme trois idiots, immobiles, à attendre. Shanks enfin revint à lui et leur ordonna de sortir. Il se lava sommairement et sorti sur le pont. Quand il regarda son équipage, ses joues rougirent. Mais rien ni personne ne le mettrait vraiment mal à l'aise. Ils l'avaient déjà vu dans de bien pires situations. Et même s'il avait conscience qu'ils le prenaient pour un fou, il savait qu'il ne l'était pas. Il fallait juste qu'il mette la main sur la belle. Sa vie en dépendait. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais pris un tel pied auparavant. Rien que d'y penser, une bosse se formait déjà dans son pantalon.

 _Voilà, on commence à faire entrer des personnages. Qui ne feront que de courtes apparitions. Et nous continuons à avancer à l'aveuglette concernant cette mystérieuse femme. I hope you enjoy it, see you next week (coeur sur vous)_


	3. Chapter 3

L'air était frais ce matin là et elle frissonna. Elle attrapa un pull et se sentie appelé. Encore. De plus en plus fort et de plus en plus souvent. Par le même homme. Bordel, n'y avait pas un moment où il faisait autre chose que de se palucher en pensant à elle ? L'envie de le noyer revint en force et elle se força à rester à sa place. Elle finit de mettre son pull et ressenti un autre tiraillement ailleurs. Loin très loin de la ou elle se trouvait. Elle pria pour arriver dans un coin sympa et claqua des doigts.

Arrivée sur un champs de bataille sanglant, elle déglutit avec peine et se força à guider les âmes des marins durant plusieurs longues heures. Elle pleura beaucoup avec eux. Envoya un sentiment de réconfort aux personnes qui leur était cher. Puis elle repartie, seule. Personne aux alentours n'avait survécu et personne d'autre ne devait mourir dans le coin. Elle était sur cette terre depuis longtemps. Au départ elle n'était qu'un esprit qui pleurait avec les morts. Puis les marins avaient fait des offrandes à la mer. Et elle avait eu un corps. Alors elle avait aidé ceux qui ne devait pas mourir tout de suite. Jusqu'à l'autre débile qui en plus remettait ça. A bout de force, les yeux encore plein de larmes, elle le rejoignit d'un claquement de doigts avec la ferme intention de le noyer cette fois ci.

Quand elle arriva, ce fut dans une pièce noire. Juste un souffle derrière elle, haut, beaucoup trop haut pour une personne allongée. Elle allait faire une remarque quand un râle se fit entendre. Un râle aigu, très féminin. Elle serra les dents et alluma une boule de lumière dans sa paume. Il était la, le porc, en train de faire l'amour à une sauvage, et il ne pensait qu'à elle. Au point qu'elle n'entende rien d'autre.

« _ Shanks le roux, explique moi pourquoi tu ne te retiens pas de penser à moi. Elle est pourtant jolie la sauvage que tu lèves à cet instant précis, grinça-t-elle sur le coup de l'énervement.

_ OH ! Si tu imites même sa voix ma jolie, je ne vais pas tenir.

_ Espèce de sale cafard infecte ! Arrêtes de penser à moi ! Oublies moi ! Hurla enfin la jeune femme, prête à repartir d'un claquement de doigts. Au même moment Shanks fit basculer la femme sur lui, attrapa le pull de la déesse et se fit emporter complètement nu sur une île magique.

_ Bordel mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Va-t'en !

_ Et je fais quoi ? Je pars à la nage ?

_ Oui voilà ! Agites tes bijoux de famille dans l'eau et un pirates, un poisson, ou même une conne dans mon genre te sauvera.

_ Qui es tu ? Et où est ce qu'on est ? Je te ferais remarquer que si je suis là à poil c'est à cause de toi.

_ De moi ? C'est pas moi qui fourrait la première dinde qui passe ! Ce n'est pas moi qui pensait tellement à l'autre que je l'ai appelé. Pars et oublie moi.

_ Mais tu plaisantes ?! J'étais avec quelqu'un et je prenais du bon temps. Je ne t'ai pas appelé. Ramène moi sur mon bateau, ou dans la taverne si je te dérange tant que ça !

_ Je ne suis pas un chauffeur. Je vais pas m'épuiser à t'emmener à l'autre bout du monde juste parce que tu le veux. Nages. Coules. Meurs ! Tu comprends pas que je suis épuisée. Je n'en peux plus d'être appelé nuit et jour. »

Elle éclata en sanglot et il la pris dans ses bras. Malgré tout ces efforts, il eut une érection alors qu'il regardait ses épaules se tordre et sa poitrine se soulever avec difficulté. Elle le repoussa et partie en courant. Il suivit ne sachant que faire. Il était au milieu de nulle part, sur une île superbe, pleine de vie et de couleurs. Le sable était bien blanc, la mer bien bleu, le ciel avait quelques petits nuages paresseux, et la forêt luxuriante devant lui était verte, si verte. Marcher totalement nu dans une forêt était une grande première pour lui. Les animaux le regardait passé, dubitatifs. Et lui n'en menait pas large malgré tout. Oui il pourrait se défendre, mais il sentait que s'il le faisait, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Il arriva devant une petite cabane, elle-même installée dans une petite clairière avec une petite cascade d'eau cristalline. Il regarda le tout émerveillé avant de se diriger vers les bruits de pleurs. Elle était assise au milieu de fleurs et pleurait. Et il sentit une chose horrible grimper sur sa peau et toutes les fleurs moururent sur le coup. Il eut peur. Vraiment peur pour la première fois. Jamais il n'avait senti la mort aussi proche.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule secouée de sanglots. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si bouleversée. Il s'assit au milieu des fleurs mortes, et attendit. Elle se tourna lentement et le frappa. Frappa encore et encore. Pleurant à chaudes larmes. Et quand enfin elle fut calme, il la pris dans ses bras. Cette fois il ne pensait à rien si ce n'est a réconforter la jeune femme.

« _ Tout ces morts Shanks. La marine a fait tellement de victimes. Et j'ai été la pour eux jusqu'au bout. Et pendant ce temps, tu ne pensais qu'à moi. Habituellement les gens que j'aide m'oublie. Mais toi, toi ! Tu ne m'oublies pas. Et à chaque fois que tu penses à moi, tu tires sur ce lien entre nous. Tu m'obliges à te rejoindre. Et je te déteste pour ça. Parce que je ne dors pas, je ne mange pas, le temps que tu m'appelles.

_ Dis moi ton nom, que je puisse t'oublier. J'ai d'abord fais une fixette sur tes yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de la couleur de tes yeux. Ensuite je ne cherchais qu'à connaître ton nom. Et je pensais à toi. Encore et encore.

_ Hades. Je m'appelle Hades. Et tu ne dois jamais prononcer mon nom. Tu m'invoquerais sur le champ. Et tu ne veux pas m'invoquer avec ce nom. Je n'apporte que la mort. Je t'ai sauvé la première fois. Tu aurais dû mourir. Ne prononce jamais mon nom, d'accord ? »

Il acquiesça et la mis debout. Il la mena à la cabane. Et il se mit à faire à manger. Elle ne possédait pas grand chose, et il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Avec ces talents de cuisinier, seul une soupe de riz était envisageable. Il cuisina en chantonnant. Et quand il se retourna, elle dormait sur la table, le visage froissé. Elle se réveilla et allait claquer des doigts quand elle le vit. Il pensait à elle alors qu'elle était devant lui. Elle allait l'étrangler. Il était nu, au milieu de sa cuisine. Elle allait le renvoyer sur son putain de rafiot, sans un regard. Puis elle vit la chose, était ce une soupe ? Elle sourit malgré elle. Elle sortit de la cuisine et revint avec une chemise et un pantalon. La chemise était beaucoup trop petite mais le pantalon allait à peu près. Ils s'assirent et mangèrent en silence. Il continuait à penser à elle. En fait il n'arrêtait pas. Et petit à petit, elle ressentit ce qu'il ressentait. Ces joues rougirent et elle haleta malgré elle en le fusillant du regard. Il baissa la tête.

« _ Tu ressens ce que je ressens ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

_ Oui alors arrête de penser à moi. Et surtout oublies l'idée de coucher avec moi.

_ Tu te rappelles de notre rencontre ? Son sexe pressa malgré lui contre son pantalon

_ Hn…. Oui oui. Qu'est ce que tu imagines la ?

_ Je me rappelle de toi suspendue, ton mini short, ton haut déchiré, ton… ton téton, qui… et… oh putain, je rêve chaque nuit que je te prends sur cette plage.

_ Mais arrête de penser à ça merde ! Tu te rends compte que… ça me met mal à l'aise, OK ? Alors s'il te plaît, arrête de penser à ça. »

Shanks se leva et sortit. Elle le suivit. Hors de question qu'il aille se palucher un peu plus loin. Elle allait râler, quand il s'assit et leva la tête. Elle le regarda. Et bordel elle le trouvait toujours aussi sexy. Elle s'était coincé dans les branchages en l'espionnant. Et il l'avait vu. Et elle était dans cette situation merdique. Il se leva et s'approcha. L'embrassa. Et elle lui rendit son baiser. Avant de le repousser violemment.

« _ Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Pourquoi moi ? Va t'en j'en ai marre de toi ! Tu fous ma vie en l'air d'accord ? Tu es entré dans ma vie, tu n'arrêtes pas de penser à moi. Tu veux tout de moi. Alors que tu sais que tu vas t'en aller. Et que tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Quel égoïste tu es…

_ Viens avec moi. Ne reste pas seule ici. S'il le faut je resterais. Je…

_ Non ! Ne mens pas. Tu ne resteras jamais ici. Je ne partirais jamais d'ici. Prends ma main, je te ramène à ton bateau. Oublies moi. D'accord ? »

Il ne répondit pas et s'en alla marcher sur l'île la laissant lui hurler dessus. Elle alla se coucher, abandonnant l'idée de le voir partir le soir même. Il revint au milieu de la nuit, et se coucha à ses côtés. Il rêva d'elle. Avant de se manger une tarte et de se réveiller en sursaut. Il la fusilla du regard. Elle allait se lever quand il la coinça sous lui. Il prit ses lèvres de force, elle le mordit. Mais elle ne put lui résister alors qu'il était excité, qu'elle le sentait et qu'il était si attirant. Elle finit par fondre sous ses baisers.


	4. Chapter 4

Il l'embrassait. Il l'embrassait enfin et elle lui rendait ses baisers. Elle glissait ses mains dans ses cheveux, les emmêlant, les tirant, lui griffant la nuque. Et elle fit descendre ses mains dans son dos. Un claquement de doigts plus tard ils se retrouvèrent sur son bateau. Il voulu reprendre leur jeu de langue mais elle disparut. Il voulait hurler. De rage, de frustrations, de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus négatif au monde. Il regarda son lit. Et décida de partir à sa recherche. Sauf qu'elle revint soudainement. Ses vêtements sous le bras. Elle les lui lança et allait repartir quand il la saisit. Elle l'embrassa avec ardeur avant de reculer. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. La regarda quitter ses vêtements. Une fois nue, elle alla verrouillé la porte. Puis s'approcha de lui. Qui quittait tant bien que mal son pantalon, beaucoup trop étroit. Elle le poussa sur le lit, l'embrassa encore. Et disparut sur un rire. Il allait la tuer.

Elle se baladait en essayant de ne pas entendre Shanks. Qui mettait beaucoup de cœur à l'appeler mentalement. En fait, il ne devait même pas dormir. Auparavant la nuit elle l'entendait de manière diffuse (et érotique) sauf que depuis deux jours, c'était constant, plus de frustration et bordel…. Elle craqua et y retourna. Pour le trouver assis en train de se balancer les yeux fermés, la mâchoire crispée. Elle eut beau mettre une main sur son épaule il ne bougea pas. Mais quel débile. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il la colla au sol, se positionnant au dessus d'elle, une main sur la gorge, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Puis il se pencha et l'embrassa. L'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie ou ils se trouvaient. Et que tout lui reviennent avec un cri de joie et une porte qui claque.

Elle réussit à le repousser et se remit debout, époussetant pour la forme ses vêtements. Elle alla se poser contre un mur, le toisant.

« _ Tu m'expliques ce que tu faisais prostré depuis des jours ?

_ Je t'appelais, répondit il avec un grand sourire.

_ Non mais… j'en perds mes mots… tu m'appelles en boucle deux jours durant, en te disant que je vais finir par venir ou que tu vas mourir de faim, de soif ou d'épuisement.

_ Ouais et regarde, tu es la. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ressens ton agacement. Comme tu ressens ce que je ressens. Et… je refuse de perdre ce lien qui nous unit. Tu peux fuir, m'oublier. Mais je ne t'oublierais pas, je ne fuirais pas. Ce que je ressens pour toi… j'ai jamais éprouvé ça auparavant.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai sauvé la vie à un malade mental. Un vrai grand malade. »

On toqua à la porte, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Et la porte s'ouvrit sur un des membres de l'équipage.

« _ Hum capitaine désolé de vous interrompre mais l'ex-amiral Aokiji est à côté prêt à nous couler.

_ Aokiji ? S'enquit Hades surprise

_ Oui, il ne rigole pas alors… »

Elle courut dehors, bousculant tout le monde. Elle faisait de grand signe à l'amiral et lui arracha un sourire. Il monta à bord, sous les yeux de l'équipage prêt à en découdre. Ils discutèrent un moment, et il prit son cycle à la main. Elle alla voir Shanks, un grand sourire aux lèvres et leur proposa de les rejoindre sur son île. Elle aurait pu les y emmener avec le bateau mais n'était pas sûre de le poser sur l'eau. Comme ils n'étaient qu'à une demie journée de navigation, cela ne poserait pas problème de toute manière. Le capitaine accepta, de plus en plus surpris et elle disparut en frôlant Aokiji au passage.

« _ Combien de temps est passé, Kiji ?

_ Une trentaine d'année, Des. Je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier.

_ Je me rappelle le gosse capricieux que tu étais alors. Tu boudais tout le temps, je n'arrivais pas à te faire manger. J'ai décimé une forêt entière avant que tu ne manges une pomme.

_ Je n'avais pas conscience du prix d'une vie à ce moment là. Maintenant… j'ai sauvé une gamine peu après toi. Je venais de rejoindre la marine, et il a été décidé de raser une île. J'ai sauvé une gamine. Nico Robin. Je me suis souvent demandé si j'avais fait une erreur. Elle est pirate maintenant. Et avec le chapeau de paille. »

Elle éclata de rire en regardant sa tête déconfite et entendit des pas lourds dans la forêt. Elle sortit de sa cabane, et fit signe au roux de les rejoindre. Elle sortit de quoi faire la fête, et Aokiji s'étrangla. Il allait vraiment faire la fête avec des pirates. A quel point touchait-il le fond ?

Ils passèrent la nuit à boire, manger, et rire. Tous apprirent que le méchant amiral avait un jour bénéficier du secours de la belle dont tous était amoureux. Elle les gava de fruits juteux, de racines, de légumes et de riz, revenant même avec assez de poissons pour tout le monde. Le sake eut vite raison des pirates, laissant le capitaine et l'amiral se regarder par en dessous, ivre mort. Hades revint, les cheveux trempés, et les regarda faire.

« _ Tu sais qu'elle est trop bien pour un pirate ? Son cœur est tendre. Elle pleurera ton départ, pendant que tu te soûleras à la taverne.

_ Qui a dit que je voulais la laisser ?

_ Le chapeau de paille va bientôt arrivé dans ton bastion. Tu vas vraiment renoncer à le voir ? Vous auriez pourtant des choses à vous dire de ce que je sais.

_ Luffy… je sais que j'irais voir le gamin. Je sais que je dois le voir. Ce sera la fin d'un long voyage pour lui… mais ça ne suffit pas à me faire renoncer à…

_ Des. Appelles-la juste Des. Tu ne sais même pas ça et tu prétends que tu resteras avec elle. Tu ignores tout d'elle, du poids qu'elle porte sur ses épaules. Tu ne sais pas le nombre de fois où je l'ai trouvé en larmes en seulement un mois. Tu devrais vraiment laisser tomber, Shanks le roux.

_ Kiji soit gentil avec Shanks. Dit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule. Elle lui sourit. Tu dois te souvenir que toi aussi tu as eu envie de rester en ignorant tout.

_ Oui et tu m'as fichu dehors sans attendre. Et regarde ce que je suis devenu. Avec un peu de chance, il deviendra un gentil pirate sur l'échafaud avec un cœur brisé.

_ Avec un cœur brisé ? Pfu, jamais de la vie. Répliqua Shanks. Ça n'arrivera pas. Et tu ne me verras pas non plus sur l'échafaud de sitôt.

_ Tu viens de dire par toi-même que tu ne l'aimes pas. Pas assez pour comprendre. Vivre avec elle, c'est une vie de sacrifice et…

_ Assez ! Arrêtez tout les deux. Aokiji tu vas repartir bientôt n'est ce pas ? Ne gâche pas ton temps avec cet homme têtu. Laisse moi gérer tout ça. Shanks ne répond rien. Ce n'est pas le jeu de celui qui aura le dernier mot. »

Elle tourna les talons et rentra dans sa cabane suivit des deux hommes ne voulant pas lâcher l'affaire. Ils se poussaient à coup d'épaule en grognant et elle les fusilla du regard. Pourquoi le capitaine ne restait-il pas dehors avec son équipage à roupiller (et cuver) à même le sol ? Aokiji avait gagné le droit de dormir dans son lit, il n'avait même pas 20 ans quand il était arrivé la première fois. Il savait, lui. Shanks regarda l'autre homme se mettre torse nu, pendant que dans la chambrette, la propriétaire des lieux chantonnait. Il allait faire la peau à l'amiral, et ensuite il cacherait le corps et elle ne saurait jamais ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre en chantonnant et invita d'un geste son protégé à entrer. Il lui sourit et elle rit avant de refermer la porte. Elle allait ressortir de sa maison quand Shanks la prit par le bras.

« _ Ou vas-tu à cette heure ci ?

_ Faire mon travail mon petit Shanks. Je ne peux le délaisser plus longtemps. Dors, d'accord ? Il ne vous arrivera rien de fâcheux si vous ne créez pas de problème. »

Il voulu répondre, exiger des explications, se plaindre, mais au lieu de ça il relacha son bras et elle partit. Il sombra dans le sommeil peu après, et dormit jusqu'à midi sans que rien ne le dérange. La nourriture était toujours aussi abondante et fraîche. Tout le monde riait autour de lui, mais il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas non plus hurler. Il était comme coincé dans son corps. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta, il allait mourir coincé dans son corps alors que tout le monde faisait la fête. Quelle fin nulle. Puis une main fraîche se posa sur son cou et il se détendit. Il aurait voulu faire une remarque mais ne pouvait pas. Alors la main vint se poser sur son épaule, le bougeant délicatement et il se trouva sur un coussin ferme et moelleux. Il aurait sourit s'il avait pu. Une main caressa ses cheveux pendant un long moment et son corps reprit vie peu à peu. D'un œil il observa les cuisses nues qui le soutenait, puis il vit une main passé devant ses yeux pour récupérer une mèche de ses cheveux. Il bougea sa main lentement et un des idiots qui l'accompagnait le vit le cria allègrement. Il avait envie de l'étrangler juste un peu, juste assez pour le tuer.

La main s'arrêta une seconde, puis reprit sa course. Il écouta alors les conversations autour de lui.

« _ Dis Kiji, tu penses rester combien de temps ?

_ Tu te sens seule ? Je resterais le temps qu'il faudra, si tu veux bien. Je ne suis plus un soldat, alors…

_ C'est génial ! Que tu restes je veux dire. Je sais à quel point tu aimais être avec la marine…

_ On parlera de tout ça plus tard. D'accord ?

_ Oui, pas de problème.

_ Et du coup, si on rejoins Sabaondy dans la semaine, on pourra aller à la fête prévu pour…

_ Mais je n'ai jamais mangé un truc aussi bon. Et du coup, il m'a expliqué comment faire un alcool avec, mais je n'ai pas essayé…

_ La, la fille magnifique se déshabille et je me réveille. J'étais super déçu, mais une bombe pareille aurait jamais pu être intéressée par un pirate crasseux comme moi. »

Il se rendormit avec un sourire alors que tout le monde discutait joyeusement autour de lui. Il se réveilla pour de bon, dans un lit. Il enfouit la tête dans l'oreiller et sentit l'odeur d'hôpital qui ne lui était pas familière.

Il était dans le coma depuis des jours. Il avait rêvé de tout. Le médecin qui s'était occupé de lui lui expliqua que son équipage l'avait trouvé dans une barque voguant tranquillement, il était alors déshydraté, en hypoglycémie, et il avait perdu connaissance. On l'avait amené ici, et il était resté inconscient une semaine complète. Il demanda à rester seul et essaya de se rappeler le visage de la déesse des océans alors même que tout devenait flou. Il essaya si fort, mais déjà sa mémoire lui jouait des tours et il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler son nom, son parfum, ses yeux… il pleura alors, pour la première fois.

Dans le parc, juste sous sa fenêtre se baladait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus, qui chantonna pour elle-même. Ses yeux argent brillèrent avant qu'elle ne ferme les paupières. Elle inspira longuement et souhaita au capitaine Shanks le roux de vivre une vie pleine et heureuse. Elle avait effacé de sa mémoire tout ce qui la concernait pour lui offrir la chance de tourner la page. Aokiji qui attendait plus loin, eut une pensée pour le capitaine. S'il rencontrait de nouveau la femme qui s'approchait d'un pas léger, tout lui reviendrait mais en attendant, il serait dans le noir. Il avait déjà pu tester la chose et savait à quel point cela était douloureux.

« _ À vos retrouvailles Shanks, je te le souhaite de tout cœur… marmonna-t-il avant de partir sur un signe de main et que la mer elle-même se retirait »


	5. Chapter 5

_Réponse à Taylor : Salut ! Tu n'as pas à être désolée ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit :) et je suis contente rien que de savoir que l'histoire te plaît. Pour le rythme, j'avoue j'ai triché, elle est déjà fini (niark Niark) d'ailleurs ceci est la fin heureuse et le suivant la fin triste ._ _C'est dommage que tu n'aimes pas Vivi (même si je suis pas fan non plus) mais je voulais un perso qu'on puisse imaginer et qui avait des cheveux bleus. J'avais pas beaucoup de choix XD. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et à bientôt._

Luffy le pirate au chapeau de paille. Il prit son chapeau et le fixa. Dans quelques heures selon Nami, il retrouverait Shanks, honorerait sa promesse, et ne serais plus tout à fait le même. Il soupira. Son chapeau… Shanks… il était heureux et triste à la fois. Il alla donc gratter à manger auprès de Sanji.

Shanks regarda le Sunny arrivé et un sentiment d'euphorie le pris. Luffy avait réussi. Il avait accompli son rêve et cela le bouleversait. Il voulait tout entendre de son périple. Un pincement de tristesse profonde le surpris mais cela faisait des jours qu'il ressentait ça et il se sermonna. Il fallait être heureux pour Luffy. Il fallait sourire et manger et boire et chanter et… il le vit arriver en courant, un grand sourire idiot aux lèvres. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que le roux oublie ses tracas.

Ils mangèrent et dansèrent, ils parlèrent puis se battirent. Luffy était fort, très fort et ils firent un match nul. Shanks lui laissa son précieux trésor jusqu'au prochain combat. Ils scellèrent leur alliance en buvant et chantant. Mihauk fit une apparition et du se plier à la beuverie générale. Brook jouait du violon en dansant et blaguant, Ussopp était pris d'une étrange maladie, la bobarite aiguë. Nami s'était lancée dans un concours de la meilleure descente avec Zoro et quelques membres de l'équipage du roux. Tout le monde s'amusait et pourtant Shanks se sentait triste. Tout à coup il se plia en deux et hurla. Tout le monde se figea.

Il resta prostré malgré les soins de Dr. Chopper. Il ne bougea pas des heures durant. Pendant ce temps, l'équipage du roux expliqua le périple de leur capitaine, de sa rencontre avec la déesse et de la seule solution envisageable pour le faire partir de l'île de la jeune femme. Ils convinrent de se rendre sur cette fameuse île quand Chopper ne revint qu'avec des mauvaises nouvelles.

Les deux équipages naviguèrent deux jours avant de voir la côte de l'île perdue au milieu de nulle part. Nami en ronronna de plaisir quand elle vit cette petite île verdoyante avec ces magnifiques plages. Ils accostèrent et se mirent à arpenter l'île pour trouver la jeune femme. Mais elle resta introuvable. Et deux autres jours passèrent sans signe de vie. Shanks s'était réveillé le jour de leur arrivée mais restait amorphe. Il ne parlait presque pas et mangeait à peine. Luffy essayait de le gaver en douce, Robin avait disparu avec Zoro dans l'île et tout le monde allait et venait anxieusement.

Hades restait couchée, souffrant le martyre. Elle savait qu'elle envoyait des ondes de douleurs à Shanks et Aokiji mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle inspira un grand coup, se mordit la lèvre et tira une nouvelle fois sur la lance hérissée de pointes qui la traversait. Elle hurla et continua. Elle avait déjà tiré la lance à moitié. Elle recommença pendant près d'une semaine avant de réussir à la jeter sur le côté. Elle voulait mourir. Elle claqua des doigts et s'écrasa devant deux navires qui mouillaient sur sa plus belle plage. Elle failli hurler en atterrissant et n'osa plus bouger.

Shanks hurlait et se débattait par à-coup, puis il se mit à respirer plus fort. Un bruit attira l'attention de tous. Ils se précipitèrent sur les ponts et virent la jeune femme, couverte de sang, qui serrait les dents en pleurant. Chopper se jeta sur la jeune femme et commença à pleurer. Que pouvait il faire alors que son tronc était en charpie. Elle était encore consciente alors qu'elle était un tas de viande sanguinolente, ce qui tenait du miracle. Elle fixait le docteur, et tenta de se lever. Il essaya de l'en empêcher mais il n'y arriva pas et pleura alors qu'elle se levait et marchait péniblement vers le vaisseau de l'empereur. Elle s'écroula à mi chemin, inconsciente.

Shanks hurlait en se tordant et personne n'arrivait à le calmer. Puis alors que tout semblait perdu, qu'il semblait perdu et au bord du gouffre, il s'arrêta et se leva d'un bond. Il n'avait plus mal. Il ne ressentait rien qui ne soit pas à lui. Il se rua sur le pont du navire, puis se jeta au sol. Ils le regardèrent se précipiter vers le corps inanimé.

« _Des ! Oh mon dieu, je t'ai oublié pendant un temps ! Comment… Que… »

Personne ne lui répondit. En fait, à part le bruit des vagues, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Chopper pleurait en silence, les mugiwara restait tous silencieux, Zoro et Robin étaient revenus discrètement, et ne bougeait plus. Franky et Ussopp se cachaient les yeux, et l'équipage du roux restait figé.

Shanks restait la, devant le corps inerte, et ne bougeait plus. Que pouvait-il dire ou faire maintenant ? Que s'était il passé ? Il finit par se lever un long moment plus tard. Il prit le corps sans vie, il le savait et l'emmena vers la clairière que la jeune femme aimait tant. Il la déposa au bord de l'eau et entrepris de retourner vers son navire. Il lui fallait une pelle. Il entendit un poids tomber dans l'eau, et voulu se jeter dessus. Mais une impression, une intuition l'en empêcha. Il s'assit au bord de l'eau et pria. Puis il pleura. Combien d'années avait il passé sans verser une larme ? Pourtant elles étaient sincères. Il resta la jusqu'au lever du jour. Puis il se décida à s'en aller. Peut être que celle qui entendait la mort en mer trouverait la paix au fond de l'eau.

Il rejoignit son équipage, mangea, puis salua l'équipage du jeune roi des pirates et s'en alla.

Cela faisait deux ans. Il venait de rencontrer Aokiji et un sentiment de nostalgie le pris. Il naviguait au milieu de nulle part, et pris la barque pour faire un tour au calme, puisque son équipage faisait la fête depuis trois jours. Il s'éloigna à coup de rame, et le temps sur Grand Line étant ce qu'il était, il se retrouva pris dans une tempête. Il se retrouva sur un pauvre lopin de terre, avec quelques arbres épars et rien d'autre. Son escargophone se baladait tranquillement, bien libre de tout dispositif de communication.

Il soupira et se décida à trouver de quoi ramer sur ce bout de terre. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il mettrait à retrouver son bateau mais son équipage possédait quand même une carte de vie. Ils viendraient le chercher.

Il avait quand même attendu deux jours, il mourait de faim et il s'ennuyait. Il regarda le ciel et maudit celui qui l'avait mis dans cette situation. Il se rappela la dernière fois et il se sentit bête, triste et amer.

Une ombre observait le roux allongé sur le sable. Elle n'osait pas s'approcher. Alors elle lança avec force un poisson dans sa direction et partit en courant. Elle se cacha dans un arbre et attendit la nuit.

Shanks venait de se manger un poisson en pleine tête. Il regarda partout et se décida à manger l'offrande tombée du ciel. Puis il se leva et partit en quête d'une réponse. A la nuit tombée il se fit une raison et retourna à la plage. Il somnolait quand il entendit un bruit. Il se leva d'un bond, dégaina son épée. Rien. Il retourna vers les pauvres arbres qui souffrait de la sécheresse et trouva… la femme de ses pensées, qui le fusillait du regard, au pied d'un arbre, une branche sous elle.

« _Shanks le roux, tu me portes la poisse. Et tu es malchanceux. Arrêtes de prendre cette saleté de barque à tout va…

C'est vraiment toi ? Tu es… je t'ai tenu contre moi, le corps en charpie et morte, pourtant.

À croire qu'il en faut plus pour tuer la mort. »

Il se jeta sur elle, l'embrassa avec fougue, passant déjà sa main sous son haut, caressant sa poitrine. Elle le repoussa un peu, passa une main dans ses cheveux, tirant sur sa cape et sa chemise pour les lui enlever.

Il l'aida difficilement, et entrepris de lui retirer sans douceur ses vêtements. Elle rouspéta en entendant un tissu se déchirer. Il répondit en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieur. Elle finit nue, allongée sous lui, et entrepris de lui mordre le cou. Il frissonna, et se décida à se relever juste le temps de retirer son pantalon.

Quand il eut retirer ses derniers vêtements, alors qu'il allait revenir à l'assaut des lèvres pleines de la jeune femme, elle le poussa et s'assit sur lui, prenant ses lèvres en otage, et il sentit son membre prit dans un étui chaud et humide. Il crut défaillir pendant une seconde avant de se perdre dans l'ivresse du moment. Ils firent l'amour sur l'île déserte, puis ils mangèrent du poisson. Une fois qu'ils eurent mangé, Shanks prit Hades dans ses bras et elle le reprit en elle, en une danse lente et langoureuse, rythmée par le bruit des vagues, leurs baisers, et un sentiment de plénitude complet.

Le matin, alors qu'un navire approchait, il embrassait toujours la jeune femme, refusant de la lâcher, ayant peur de la voir disparaître. Il finit tout de même par s'habiller et elle en profita pour s'éclipser. Il jura mais sourit. Il avait toujours a la main la culotte en dentelle qu'il avait malencontreusement déchirée.

Elle vint se soir la sur le navire, et ils s'unirent une fois de plus. Puis elle lui fit promettre de ne pas faire de folie et partit, dans une promesse de revenir le plus tôt possible. Peut être qu'ils ne vivraient jamais ensemble, peut être étaient ils si différents qu'ils ne se comprendraient jamais complètement. Mais il savait au fond de lui qu'ils s'aimaient. Qu'il traverserait la terre entière pour la trouver. Et qu'il la pleurerait de nouveau s'il la perdait, même pour un court moment.

Il regarda la mer, sourit et murmura pour lui-même

« _Ça a quand même du bon d'être un naufragé, tu ne crois pas ? »

Le vent le caressa et il entendit un rire cristallin au loin.

 _Bon bah... Voilà, vous pouvez terminer l'histoire ici. Un chapitre supplémentaire est écrit, avec du sexe, de la mort et de la tristesse. Vous êtes prévenu, ici c'est la fin heureuse, le suivant pas du tout._ _J'espère que cette mini histoire vous aura plu. J'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire, à rendre le personnage de Shanks un peu plus humain. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait qu'il éprouve une peine immense avant de voir la lumière. J'ai pas beaucoup écrit sur d'autre personnage pour limiter la taille de cette histoire. J'ai tendance à être soûlée des qu'une FF fait plus de 10 chapitres, et si je me laisse aller ça va vite… donc voilà. Je refusais que Luffy perde son chapeau, mais je ne voyais pas Shanks perdre contre lui. Alors j'ai fait un match nul et un match retour prévu. A bientôt pour d'autres aventures !_


	6. Sad end

_Chapitre Spécial pour clore l'histoire de Shanks et Hades._

 _Warning ceci va être triste._

Shanks se sentait vieux et fatigué maintenant. Il attendait la mort comme une amie et une amante. Ils avaient fini par se perdre de vue, mais maintenant qu'il était sur l'échafaud, à cinquante ans passés, il savait qu'il la reverrait. Il était heureux. Il avait eu une belle vie. Il avait vécu comme un pirate, il avait eu de belles rencontres, de belles amitiés, il avait guidé les jeunes. Il avait vu le gamin turbulent devenir le roi des pirates. Il sourit en se dirigeant vers l'échafaud. Hades. Il allait prononcer son nom.

Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ce qui l'avait tué, il ignorait tant de choses. Il monta et se mit à genoux. Les gens le regardait avec compassion. Il leva la tête et hurla

« _Hades ! Je suis prêt à te rejoindre ou que tu sois ! »

La lame descendit sur sa nuque, et il ferma les yeux. La mort était quand même effrayante. Est-ce que cela serait douloureux ? Un éclair s'abattit sur la place, figeant tout le monde.

Une jeune femme, des longs cheveux bleus et un sourire aux lèvres se trouvait la ou la foudre s'était abattu. Elle tenait à la main une faux, un bermuda bleu et un tee shirt blanc. Pas le moins du monde effrayé, un soldat de la marine s'approcha pour la chasser ou lui passer les fers mais sa tête roula au sol avant que quelqu'un n'ait vu quoique ce soit. La marine paniqua et tenta d'encercler la femme mais celle-ci claqua des doigts et se trouva aussitôt aux côtés d'Akainu et de Shanks, l'un stoïque mais pas rassuré l'autre luttant contre l'hilarité.

Elle détacha l'homme qui se releva en soupirant. Un poing en fusion traversa le corps d'Hades mais elle ne bougea pas. L'amiral en chef de la marine sourit et la regarda se retourner, alors qu'elle aurait dû s'effondrer.

« _Dis Shanks, tu veux bien partir loin d'ici ? Le roi des pirates arrive à toute berzingue pour te sauver. Je tiens à régler tout ça avant de te suivre.

_Donc j'ai lâché la mort sur terre et je dois me sauver au lieu de regarder tout ça ?

_Hum hum. Il paraît même que tu vas éviter de me rappeler que TU m'as appelé. »

Shanks reculait en surveillant la marine, Akainu regarda de nouveau le trou fumant dans la chair de son ennemie, puis il hésita. Voulait elle mourir en emportant un maximum de gens ?

Elle dansa parmi les soldats, une grâce incroyable, un ballet hypnotique que Shanks admira, la tête de l'amiral en chef à ses pieds. Il regarda certains corps tomber mais clairement elle ne tuait pas tout le monde. Alors il attendit, admirant une fois de plus ses muscles se mouvoir avec force et grâce. Elle maniait son arme avec aisance, et ne doutait pas un instant de ses choix. Elle revint finalement jusqu'à son ancien amant, et elle le surprit en n'ayant aucune goutte de sang sur elle. Elle était aussi immaculée qu'à son arrivée.

« _Bien allons y, le navire de Luffy devrait accoster d'une minute à l'autre… déclara-t-elle simplement.

_Des… qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Pourquoi ceux là ?

_Certains avait le cœur noir et d'autre… jamais des comptes à régler avec ceux qui m'ont transpercé avec une lance à pointes qui m'a déchiqueté un jour. Ils étaient jeune, et dix ans se sont écoulés, mais je n'ai pas oublié qu'ils ont commis cet acte en riant alors que je n'étais personne. »

Il n'osa répondre et partit en direction du navire qui venait le sauver. Ils convainquirent Luffy de laisser tout ici, même s'il voulait se battre. Et Hades repartit de son côté après avoir récupérer sa faux, cachée aux chapeau de paille.

Trafalgar Law regarda la mort danser sur la place forte de la marine, puis regarda la mort s'en aller. Il allait la trouver, il allait avoir les réponses à toutes ces questions qui le taraudait depuis des années. Il était toujours en vie grâce à un fruit immonde au goût. Il était en vie grâce à Luffy et son incroyable volonté. Il voulait savoir s'il pouvait se sentir plus vivant encore en côtoyant intimement la mort. Décision prise, il se mit en quête d'une réponse à la première question, comment la trouver ?

Shanks parlait tranquillement avec Luffy, mais celui-ci mourait déjà d'envie de se lever et de gesticuler. Une chape de plomb s'abattit de nouveau sur lui. Depuis quand se sentait il si vieux ? Pourtant l'érection qui l'empêchait de se lever était jeune et vigoureuse. Refusant de disparaître alors que son esprit rejouait la danse macabre de son exécution. Il se flagella mentalement et bougea un peu pour se soulager. Il n'avait jamais oublié les courbes, le goût de la femme qui venait de le sauver. Son esprit rejoua un après midi des plus torride, où il avait pris le temps de la faire hurler de plaisir en léchant son intimité, puis où il s'était enfoui dans sa chair frémissante, avant qu'elle ne le chevauche de façon éhontée, avant qu'ils ne sombrent tous deux dans la jouissance.

Il se reconnecta juste à temps pour accepter un verre de la part du cuisinier avant de replonger dans ses souvenirs. Ceux de la séparation. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles. Son navire venait d'accoster sur une île marchande prospère et il se mit en quête d'une taverne. Qu'il trouva bien vite. Et une femme aux courbes généreuses et aux longs cheveux le servait et servait et resservait au point où il ne put même plus se lever. Elle le guida dans une chambre et s'installa sur lui après lui avoir ôté ses vêtements. Il se rappela qu'il fallait protester mais un râle seul sortit de sa bouche avec que sa bite se faisait avaler avec ardeur et il oublia tout. Jusqu'à ce qu'un courant d'air lui fasse ouvrir les yeux, lui filant la nausée le lit tanguant beaucoup trop, et qu'il regarde les perles argentées de sa compagne qu'il vénérait.

Il ne put plus jamais la revoir. Elle l'évitait le plus possible et ne se déplaça plus pour lui. C'était il y avait cinq ans. Et elle venait de lui sauver la vie. Il soupira. Il l'aimait toujours autant, et la désirait toujours autant. Il savait qu'elle s'était donné à lui, et à personne d'autre avant. Il savait qu'elle avait fait tout pour lui. Elle avait accepté des choses que personne d'autre n'aurait fait. Il se rappela de son stress à l'idée de la blesser alors qu'elle était étendue sur le ventre, qu'il avait un doigt glissé dans son derrière, et de son envie de renoncer à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait. Il avait fini par la détendre, par se détendre et il avait pu entrer dans son anus, lubrifié à l'extrême par ses soins. Il lui avait posé la main sur la nuque et avait attendu qu'elle bouge. Elle avait mis du temps, puis il avait commencé à bouger lentement. Il avait fini assis sur une chaise, le bras sous sa poitrine alors qu'elle se déhanchait sur lui. Il avait pincé joueusement son clitoris et elle avait joui, l'enserrant tant qu'il ne put que venir à son tour.

Il soupira en fixant les vagues au loin. Il en était presque à jouir alors qu'il ne faisait rien. Sauf se souvenir. Luffy s'assit prêt de lui, un grand sourire au lèvres.

« _Dis Shanks, c'est comment de faire l'amour à une fille aussi belle ?

_De quoi tu me parles sale gamin dépravé ? S'offusqua ledit Shanks pas encore au fait que son protégé avait depuis longtemps des rapports intimes.

_Bah en fait j'ai déjà vu un homme et une femme ensemble, mais… mais elle, elle est vraiment belle. Et elle était super morte aussi. Du coup c'est comment ?

_Qui as-tu vu ? Et… tu n'as jamais… ?

_Zoro et Robin. Et si si mais qu'avec des hommes. Du coup je sais pas si c'est pareil.

_Hein ? Shanks s'étrangla et Sanji lui apporta une bouteille pleine de sake bien conscient que cela allait être fort utile.

_Tu sais Zoro ? Bah il aime les hommes et les femmes. Avant qu'il ne soit qu'à moi, il était avec Robin. Je crois même qu'il la vois encore maintenant. Mais c'est cool. Je suis pas comme Robin donc…

_Toi et Zoro ? Zoro et Robin ? Je piges plus rien, marmonna Shanks en buvant goulument l'alcool.

_Quand on s'est retrouvé la première fois, tu es tombé en hurlant sans raison et on est allé sur une île superbe où la fille de tout a l'heure elle avait l'air morte.

_Hmhm.

_Bah sur cette île, Zoro et Robin on profité de la cohue pour s'envoyer en l'air. Zoro m'a dit que c'était la première fois entre eux. Et que ça avait été torride. Ensuite bah ils ont continué. Pendant… deux ou trois ans. Et puis ils ont arrêté et je suis avec Zoro maintenant. Mais je crois qu'il voit toujours Robin, t'en pense quoi Sanji ?

_Que c'est pas le genre de la tête d'algue. Il lui parle souvent c'est vrai mais j'ai jamais rien vu où entendu qui laisse penser qu'ils continuent de casser les murs…

_Tu me donnes beaucoup trop d'info, Luffy. Sur toi ou le reste de ton équipage, d'ailleurs. Marmonna Shanks en finissant la bouteille et priant pour avoir la sœur et oublier tout ca »

Une semaine qu'ils étaient sur la mer, et il neigeait depuis le début où presque. Il allait hurler. Il détestait le froid. En râlant il déblayait le pont alors qu'il était le deuxième plus vieux. Il regarda de nouveau Brook qui pellait avec lui et rala à l'injustice.

Il espérait la revoir. Mais elle ne vint pas. Ni les jours qui suivirent, ni l'année qui suivit. Puis un beau matin il la trouva sur le pont de son bateau. Elle souriait tristement. Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, encore maintenant. Mais son heure était bientôt venue et elle voulait le prévenir. Alors que son esprit saignait de le revoir, elle se força à sourire et lui annonça les choses le plus simplement possible. Il le prit bien, promis de prendre ses dispositions et elle s'en alla. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il allait mourir de la main de Luffy, lors d'un énième combat entre eux.

Luffy hurla et pleura, même Zoro ne put le calmer. Et quand enfin le corps fut mis au repos, sous les yeux inconsolables de Luffy, elle le prit par la main pour le guider. Elle l'emmena dans le plus bel endroit qu'un pirate peut espérer. Il retrouva son ancien capitaine, qui bataillait avec Barbe Blanche, et Ace vint lui serrer la main pour l'accueillir avec joie et musique.

Elle pleura l'homme qu'elle aimait dans les bras d'un vieil ami, puis elle reprit sa vie, allant secourir un naufragé étrange, aux doigts tatoués, qui semblait plus curieux que perdu.

 _Je ne sais pas si c'est clair mais elle pleure Shanks en compagnie d'Aokiji en fait. Voilà j'ai décidé de jouer un peu, de faire des scènes un peu plus osées, mais comme je ne voulais pas dénaturer l'histoire, on évoquera seulement les relations entre les personnages secondaires. Petite pensée pour Ace (je viens de revoir l'arc de Marineford et… voilà). Cette fois ci j'ai belle et bien fini. Hades retourne au placard et je reprends mes habitudes, soit pas d'OC. Merci si vous avez lu jusqu'au bout. Merci tout simplement_


End file.
